Gama Kurogane Vs. Kibe Ryuuhou
Gama Kurogane Vs. Kibe Ryuuhou is a battle between Gama Kurogane of the Ogame School and Kibe Ryuuhou of the Muhou School. Prologue After watching Gama battle, Kibe decides to battle Gama and takes two juugen. Yashichi then asks Kibe how he is doing, which Kibe says that the old one has been replaced with a god. Kibe then jumps down and lands on one of his swords. Kibe then introduces himself, which Gama think about how Kibe is bad news. Battle Gama then takes a stance and says that Kibe doesn't look typical, which Kibe that Gama was able to see through it instantly and that its definitely worth facing Gama. Kashitarou then says that Kibe can't swing his weapon around, which Kibe reveals his weapon to them. Gama then thinks about what will happen to him if he is hit by Kibe's weapon and when he has to do to counter. Kibe then says that Gama can't win against him and the power of the drug. Kibe then attacks, which Gama dodges and is shocked about how much power was in the swing. Gama then thinks about how he never met a guy like Kibe, which Kibe attacks again which Gama is wounded. Gama then backs off and thinks about how their are no opening, which he then notices that he has back up to a wall. Kibe then attacks again, which Gama is barely able to dodge and wounds Kibe. Kibe then compliments Gama and then says that Gama won't be able to dodge next time, which Gama says that he is going to deny the power of that drug. Kibe then explains why he is doing this and takes a stance. Kibe then thrust his weapon with one hand, which Gama barely dodges but is still nicked. Gama then regains his stance, but Kibe stays that Gama is slow and attacks again. Gama then dodges again but is nicked in the head. Kibe then compliments Gama for being able to dodge his attack. Kibe then takes a stance and says that he is going to show Gama what hell is like. Kibe then says that Gama will never win against him and attacks with Gousenga. Gama then barely dodges but is wounded, which Kibe then swings his weapon to inflict more damage. Gama then spins to avoid the attack, and then wound Kibe in the chest. Kibe then thinks about how what Gama did was impossible, which Gama says no pill will in the world can hold a candle to how much training he spent in his life. Gama then says that he is going to defeat Kibe and that he has seen everything that Kibe has. Kibe then remember when his father was killed, and thinks about how he can't lose. Kibe then attacks, but Gama avoids it and wounds Kibe again. Kibe then thinks about Gama's speed and decide to put distance between the two. Gama then follows, which Kibe thinks about how Gama is able to keep up with him. Gama then attacks, but Kibe is able to block it. Kibe then attacks with a downward strike, but Gama is able to dodge it and jump onto the weapon. Gama then uses Shidensen to wound Kibe, which Kibe drops to his knee and Gama says that Kibe is defeated. Kibe then says that he only lives for strength and victory, and that he is going to finish this in an instant. Kibe then pulls something out, which Gama says for Kibe to not rely on drugs anymore then he has. Kibe then says that its the power that he risked his life to obtain, and injects himself. Kibe then says that Gama has a talent for martial arts which he doesn't, and that he was able to obtain pure strength and victory his way. Gama then thinks about how guys like Kibe aren't martial artist and wonders if his dad betrayed them back then just to create guys like Kibe. Gama then takes a stance and says that he is going to disprove Kibe's strength with martial arts. Kibe then says that he is come and that he doesn't much time left, and takes a stance. Kibe then attacks Gama, which Gama is wounded on his head. Gama then thinks about how strong Kibe's attack is and how its taking everything for him to evade. Kibe then attacks again, but Gama dodges. Gama then tries to counter, but Kibe catches the blade with his barehand. Gama then notices that he can't move his sword, which Kibe says that he has Gama now. Kibe then attacks with a punch, which Gama lets go of his sword and blocks the punch with both arms and jumping. Gama is then pushed back, which Kibe's compliments Gama for avoiding a fatal injury. Kibe then picks up his weapon and says that he is going to show Gama the strength that surpasses martial artist while taking a stance. Gama then thinks about how strong Kibe is and draws his sword. Kibe then charges at Gama and attacks but Gama dodges by moving backwards. Kibe then swings his weapon and manages to nick Gama in the head. Gama then thinks about the 16 years that he has trained and the people he had faced, and how he has to show Kibe the true strength of a martial artist. Gama then charges using Shidensen, which Kibe says that he will crush Gama and attacks. Gama and Kibe then clash, which Kibe's finger are cut off by Gama's slash. Gama then thinks that he will finish Kibe off, but Kibe then coughs up blood. Category:Battle Aftermath Kibe then drops to his hand and knees, and says that he can still fight. Kibe then tells Yashichi to give him more of the drug. Kibe then asks when Yashichi is, which Yashichi says that Kibe's strength is now less then that of an ordinary humans now. Trivia *Kokusosou is revealed during this battle. *Gousenga is revealed during this battle. Category:Battle